Our Research Series consists of 350 children with cleft palate and/or lip seen at 0:3, 0:6, and annually up to seven or eight years. The children are divided into cleft categories, CP only, CL, unilateral CL(P), bilateral CL(P). Data available are: surgical, dental, speech, audiology, otolaryngology, pediatric, genetic, sociological, psychological and growth and development. In 1973 two major morphological conclusions emerged: 1) well-timed and conservative palate and/or lip surgery facilitates and guides post-operative craniofacial growth so that by 6:0 or 7:0 "catch-up" growth has brought face and jaws within normal range of variation in both skeletal and soft tissue relationships; and 2) in complete bilateral CL(P) we found post-operative facio-dental growth to be so acceptable that "dental orthopaedics" need not be an a priori pre-operative procedure. Sociologically adult habilitated cleft patients - CP and CL(P) - differ from their non-cleft siblings and non-cleft controls in proportion married, age at first marriage, number of children born, and frequency of divorce. In Speech a theoretical model for measuring "goodness" of speech has been developed which combines a high degree of reliability and validity. It has been, and is being, tested.